His quest for truth
by HannahAna12
Summary: Monsters and chaos roam round England, and a quest from Camp Half-Blood is issued: Nico di Angelo must team up with fellow crush Will Solace and friend Clarisse La Rue to defeat the creatures causing this mayhem.
1. Chapter 1

All the half-bloods were gathered round the campfire when Chiron decided to make an announcement. Nico di Angelo stood in the shadows of the trees, his usual whereabouts at the camp. He had decided on staying there for the announcement but a quick glare from a certain son of Apollo made him change his mind. He trudged over to the campfire and sat on a wooden log in the corner. Will Solace gave a satisfied nod at him, then turned his attention, like everyone else, to Chiron.

Chiron was smiling, but it didn't look like a joyful smile. In fact, it looked like a pitying seemed the other campers noticed this too, for they started to whisper to one another and some even looked fearful.

"My dear campers," Chiron sighed."I'm afraid to bring you some bad, but not entirely terrible news." He paused for effect."The oracle has issued a new quest."

This caused chaos to erupt among the fellow demigods. Even Nico was shocked. There hadn't been a quest at Camp Half-Blood since they had defeated Gaia. Chiron held up a hand and silence fell.

"Theres no need to panic," he stated."The oracle has already chosen the leader of the quest, which only leaves two other individuals."

Chaos erupted once more.

"Who is it?"

"Why now-"

"What does it-"

"SILENCE!"

The campers shut up as Chiron took a deep breath.

"The oracle has chosen Nico di Angelo to lead this quest."

Nico froze as every eye turned to him in disbelief. He knew what they were thinking and one hundred percent agreed. There was no way he could lead a quest. Especially not with two others following him. He wasn't a leader. He was a son of Hades who avoided any socialising with people. He had even heard a few people call him an emo. He had to look up what that meant and wasn't too happy with the results.

"Now then,"Chiron said, rubbing his forehead."Nico will need two others to accompany him on this quest."

Will Solace stood up immediatly.

"I believe a healer may be needed on this quest,sir.I would like to volunteer."

His quick statement dew a couple of snickers from the Aphrodite cabin. Chiron looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"That may be a good idea, Solace. But it's Nico's choice..."

Nico cleared his throat.

"Solace can accompany me on this quest... And so can Clarisse La Rue. I'm gonna need a fighter on this quest I assume, whatever the quest may happen to be."

Clarisse was the only other person at this camp that had made Nico feel slightly more welcomed. Chiron nodded.

"That all seems acceptable. You leave in the morning. Nico, Will and Clarisse, could you please meet me in my headquarters in the next hour?"

All three nodded simultaneously. Chiron then turned and trotted away from the campfire. Nico glanced over at Will, who grinned at him and waved. Nico shook his head in frustration. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico fisted his hands in his pockets and made his way up the hill to Chirons new headquarters (as the old one had been destroyed in the last battle). He had never led a quest before and it slightly scared him. That was why he needed Clarisse with him. That girl could stand her ground and wouldn't let anyone get in her way. And as for Will... well, a healer was needed, and it was convenient to bring one he knew. At least that's what he was trying to tell himself.

As he reached the top of the hill he noticed Clarisse was already standing there, with a fierce yet not entirely unaproachable look on her face. Her short blonde hair was hidden underneath a crimson red scarf, and this only added to her angry look.

"What's up, punk," she asked, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back against the cabin wall.

"The sky," Nico muttered sarcastically.

She raised an eyebrow, visibly impressed by his quick comeback. That was one thing about Clarisse: she wouldn't mind if you were acting like an idiot as long as it wasn't aimed at her.

"You know, you need some new clothes," she stated casually. "You're jeans are starting to fray at the edges and your top has holes in it. You'll never catch a girlfriend if you carry on this way."

Nico froze, his heart quickening ever so slightly.

"Maybe I'm not ready for a girlfriend."

She grunted.

"Eh, you're probably right, punk." She looked around. " Do you know where Solace is? He said he would be here and he's late."

Just as she spoke, a shout came from down the hill. There was Will, running up it like an athlete training for the Olympics. The sun glistened on his golden blonde hair and Nico found he couldn't take his eyes off it. Will bounded to a halt just in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he gasped. "Drew Tanaka from the Aphrodite cabin tried to interrogate me about the quest."

"Oh really" Clarisse scowled. "I hope you told that prissy princess to mind her own business?"

Will shrugged with a grin.

"I told her that if she didn't leave me alone I would get the Travis brothers to switch her shampoo with hair dye."

Clarisse laughed and even Nico smirked. He had never talked to the Tanaka girl but she hadn't been the nicest to some people he had spoken to. Will turned his attention to Nico.

"Thanks for bringing me on this quest, it's my first one."

Nico looked surprised.

"I would've thought you'd been on at least a few quests," he exclaimed.

Wills mouth turned up at the corners.

"Nah, I may have been at this camp for five years, but the oracle never.. um.. mentioned me."

Nico felt sorry for him. It must suck to be left at the camp while others went out and fulfilled amazing feats and quests. Then again, the peace and quiet would have been great. Suddenly the door to the cabin opened and Chiron, who was standing behind it, beckoned them in.


End file.
